


good bad ideas

by orphan_account



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, just two dorks kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyojin might be bad at hide and seek, but he has other skills. Like kissing Seungjoon. Or traumatizing his members.





	good bad ideas

This is ridiculous.

There are a lot of excuses that Hyojin can use to explain this to himself. That he’s just humoring the other members, that he couldn’t resist Minseok’s puppy dog eyes, that he was really really bored. None of them change the fact that he is currently crouching in the corner of their dorms closet, ten seconds into a game of hide and seek.

Hyojin pushed away a jacket that was hitting him in the face, shifting. He kind of hopes he gets found quickly, because his knees are going to start hurting if he stays in this position much longer. He's too old for this. 

Suddenly, the door to the closet swings open. Hyojin squints at the sudden bright light, confused. He can still hear Minkyun counting in the distance, so who-.

His vision focuses and he sees Seungjoon with a frown on his lips, arms crossed.

“Babe,” Seungjoon whispers. “You need to find a better hiding spot.”

“There’s nowhere else to hide.” Hyojin hisses. 

“Sure there is.” Seungjoon says. “Behind the curtains, under the table, inside the cabinets.”

“There is no way you can fit inside one of those cabinets.”

Seungjoon’s eyes light up with manic glee. Hyojin really should know better at this point. “Watch me.”

He moves- presumably about break all of their dishware in pursuit of the perfect hiding spot- when they hear Minkyun’s shout rings through the dorm.

“Here I come!”

Seungjoon expression turns to one of panic as he basically flings himself into the closet, shutting the door as quickly as possible while still being quiet.

Hyojin looks at him smugly. “Who’s bad at hiding now.”

“Move over.” Seungjoon says, trying to push him closer to the door, “If you’re in front, technically you’ll be the one who gets found first.”

“You’re the one who’s stealing my spot.” Hyojin says, pushing Seungjoon.

“I was trying to help you.” Seungjoon shoots back. “I knew you were going to hide somewhere stupid.”

“This is a perfectly good spot!”

Hyojin can now add wrestling with his boyfriend to his list of childish antics for the day. Distantly, he realizes that this isn’t the best idea when they’re supposed to be being quiet, but he continues trying beat Seungjoon to the corner anyway.

It’s difficult, fighting in the dark. Hyojin can’t be blamed for the way he trips over a discarded hanger, falling gracelessly. He catches himself by bracing his hand against the wall, and Seungjoon presses his back to the wall to accommodate him. Their sudden proximity is gravity’s fault, just like the sudden heat on Hyojin’s cheeks is Seungjoon’s.

“I hope he didn’t hear that.” Seungjoon mutters, looking past Hyojin’s arm to the door.

Hyojin hums, concerned with other things. Like the way Seungjoon’s earrings glitter when they catch the light. Or the subtle outline of his lips, and the fact that there’s only a few inches separating him from them.

“Hyojin?” Seungjoon’s lips part and his breath ghosts over his neck. Hyojin shivers. 

“Huh?” Hyojin replies eloquently. He remembers he was trying to move, but he can’t remember where. Closer? Closer sounds good.

Without any further thought, he presses their lips together.

Every time he kisses Seungjoon, happiness flutters its wings in his chest. It’s a timeless sort of feeling, better than new. It’s like feeling the sun again on your skin in the springtime. Like singing along to your favorite song. 

Seungjoon looks at him-up at him. It's a nice sight. “What was that for?” He asks, and Hyojin is proud to note he sounds slightly breathless.

Hyojin shrugs. “I fell.”

“For me?” Seungjoon adds on, wiggling his eyebrows for maximum cheesiness.

Hyojin rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling as he leans in to kiss Seungjoon again. Hyojin still can’t see, but it doesn't matter. He has Seungjoon memorized, from the angles of his silhouette to every scar and dip in his skin. It's one of the many, many perks of being in love with your best friend. Sometimes he thinks he knows Seungjoon better than he knows himself. 

Seungjoon sighs and his fingers grip Hyojin’s sweater, pulling him closer. Hyojin hears footsteps at the door.

Wait-footsteps.

Hyojin jumps back, managing to get far enough that he’s no longer on top of Seungjoon when the door opens. 

Changyoon leans against the door frame. He’s making a decidedly unimpressed face, all eyebrows and silent judgement. 

“It has been,” he says, pausing to look at his watch for dramatic effect, “four minutes. You couldn't wait four minutes.”

Hyojin kind of wishes the ground would swallow him.

Seungjoon moves first. He looks calmer than Hyojin, but his hair is all kinds of messed up, so it ruins the composed aura he's going for. “Don’t be mad just because you got found first.”

“I sneezed!” Changyoon shouts, successfully distracted. “Is it my fault that it's so dusty under the beds?”

“Kind of.” 

“It was your turn to sweep.”

Changyoon doesn't get the chance to respond as Minkyun wanders over to them, smiling brightly.

“You found them.” Minkyun says. If he notices Seungjoon’s sudden bedhead or the fact that Hyojin’s cheeks are stained bright red, he doesn’t mention it. Hyojin silently upgrades him to his new favorite kid.The taller boy tugs on Changyoon’s sleeve. “Come on we’re looking for Minseok next.”

“Have you checked inside the couch?” Seungjoon asks.

“Nope!” He runs off to the living room with Changyoon in tow. 

Hyojin moves to follow them when Seungjoon catches his wrist. There's a smirk on his kiss-bruised lips when he leans down to whisper to him. “Come with me next round. They won’t think of checking the closet twice,” he says, eyes glinting with mischief. It is, quite possibly, the best idea Hyojin has ever heard. He might be biased.

As he follows him into the living room, he thinks maybe they should play hide and seek more often.

Bonus:

“Seriously, where the fuck is Yuto?” 

Hyojin flops onto the couch defeated. He swears they’ve searched every inch of the dorm but the dancer was nowhere to be found. They even checked the cabinets, at Seungjoon’s insistence.

“We should have seen this coming.” Changyoon said, solemnly shaking his head. “He’s the perfect storm- tiny and flexible.”

“Is he even here?” Jaeyoung asks. “Maybe he just snuck out of the dorm.”

They all freeze at that. If Yuto really just made them search the dorm for twenty minutes for nothing, Hyojin is going to kill him.

“Yuto?” Seungjoon calls. “Can you hear me? We give up!”

There’s a second of silence and for a moment Hyojin panics, worried that the younger really did leave the dorm.

Then he hears a small, slightly muffled voice from the kitchen. “I win?” Yuto asks excitedly.

They all walk to the kitchen. Hyojin looks everywhere but it's just as empty as it was when they searched a few minutes ago. “You win,” Jaeyoung confirms.

“Yes!” 

Hyojin startles, hearing the voice coming from above him. He looks up.

Yuto grins at him from the top of the refrigerator, hair hanging in his eyes. They all take a few seconds to process as Yuto swings his legs over so they’re dangling right in front of them. His expression shifts from triumphant to sheepish as he looks at the distance between him and the floor.

“Uh, can someone help me get down?”

As Jaeyoung moves to help him, Changyoon lets out a long suffering sigh.

“We are not playing another round.” He swears.

Hyojin can’t really blame him.


End file.
